My Fair Lady
by Blood-Drain-Angel
Summary: Eyes has been considered lonely his whole life. But he's forgotten about one girl. A girl who seems to know a lot about the blade children, a girl that could help and perhaps be their savior? EyesOC.
1. The Letter

**Bloodeh: **Welp, I'm back. Haven't been on line in a while, and if you people haven't noticed, I deleted all my stories. Sad, but true, they were all old and completed. So, now I'm starting new ones, ones of genres I've never tried.

**Amaya: **Yup, and I'm in every single one of them as a request. YAY!

**Bloodeh: **A lot of my new stories are going to be Spiral, Naruto, Beyblade, D.N. Angel, PoTC, my favorite shows/movie, and I have never written a story with them, except Naruto... So, expect a lot of stories with those genres.

**Amaya: **BUT, this is a Spiral fan fiction. We're focusing on that at this moment.

**Bloodeh: **Well, I haven't seen a lot of EyesOC stories, so I decided to write one.

**Amaya: **Cut her some slack, it's her first Spiral fiction, and she hasn't written a story in a while.

**Bloodeh: **Thank you, Amaya. Now, DUN DUH DUH DUH! Our feature Presentation.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Spiral or any of it's characters, I only own Amaya. So keep your paws off her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Fair Lady**

**Chapter One**

**The Letter**

Eyes Rutherford. A young man with a wonderful talent. Well, many of his fans, thought his talent was the gift to play the piano. But the few friends of Eyes Rutherford knew that it wasn't something he'd fully put his life in to, only because he knew his life wouldn't last long. For Eyes was cursed. One of the cursed Blade Children, bound for fate. We join the young pianist in his room, in a series of stormy nights.

Eyes gave a small sigh, as he sat on the stool next to his favorite instrument. He stroked his hand through his silver hair, before his eyes darted to a certain red head. "Read the letter one more time." he stated calmly, but you could tell he was demanding it.

Kousuke rolled his eyes. " That's what you said the sixth time. Whatever." he shrugged, as his gaze shifted to the bronze piece of paper in his hands. He began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Eyes Rutherford,_

_ It's been a while. Sorry, we haven't been in contact. I became... busy. But, that's not something we should discuss at any time. I wanted to tell you, that I am comming to Japan. I don't care if it's too dangerous to be with you, I have made up my mind, Eyes. I will be here Monday morning, at 9:30AM. I am not telling you to meet me at the air port, but, it would be nice._

_To tell you the truth, I miss you. I miss you and everyone else. I know what you remember me as. A weakling, who couldn't defend myself. Always running away, and hiding from tough situations. Too afraid to do anything. After I left, I decided it was time to toughen myself up. I began to take classes, and grew tremendously. I became too skilled for the classes, and my strength was unbelievable. I can help you, Eyes._

_We'll talk when I land in the country. Sorry this is short notice. Oh, and tell me if I need to stay at a hotel, or with you. And tell Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko I'm comming, and that I said hi, and that I can't wait to see them all again._

_Love always,_

_Amaya Smithson_

" Happy?" Kousuke asked. " I'm not reading it again." Kousuke made sure that he wouldn't read it again. He took the letter and tore it in to tiny pieces, dropping the shavings of the paper on the floor. Kousuke looked at Eyes, expecting the teenager to be mad, or at least upset, or even just a glare. But he got nothing.

Eyes seemed to be too deep in thought to show any emotion towards Kousuke. " 9:30AM Monday." he repeated softly. " That's tomorrow morning. She always expects too much of me." Eyes sighed, and stood up. " Where is Rio and Ryoko?" he asked, his tone becomming more sharp.

" How am I supposed to know? I'm not their baby sitter." Kousuke replied, stretching out on to the couch. The red head got a glare in return, a glare that pierced through his chest. " Alright, alright. I'll find them." he said, holding his hands in the air as if surrendering. Kousuke stood up and walked to the door.

" And Kousuke..."

" What now?"

" Give this melon to Rio."

" Fine."

The door shut, and complete silence filled the large room. Eyes slowly walked up to the window wall and stared out the window, watching the rain drops crash against the glass. " Amaya..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Ayumu's apartment...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ayumu, I can't believe you, no dinner, AGAIN! This is the sixth night in a row!" shouted a very angry Madoko Narumi, just returning home from her late shift. The black haired woman pointed an accusive finger at a teenage girl. " It's her, isn't it? The girl with the weird song! Your GIRLFREND!"

Ayumu sweatdropped. " She's not my girl friend." he said in his usual calm state.The brunette then sat down. " I got home late, too, and ordered take out. Should be here any minute." he explained.

" Take out? I don't want take out! I just came back from a long day of work, and I expect-" Madoko was interrupted by the ring of a door bell. " I'll get it." she grumbled, and walked to the door, opened it, and recieved take out, plus the bill. She gave an annoyed sigh, before paying for the food.

Hiyono blinked, and spun on the heels of her shoe's, her chestnut braids swapping against her skin. She sat next to Ayumu and let her index finger and thumb cup her chin. " I don't know. A new senior comming in to our school, in the middle of all of this stuff happening with the blade children..." she stated. " Suspicious..."she sang, scribbling some stuff on her note pad.

Madoko dropped the food on to the table and took a seat. " Blade children? Ayumu, I told you not to get involved with that." the woman snapped, before taking chop sticks and eating the ramen.

Ayumu sighed. " I know, I know." but still, he was very much involved with the cursed children. Ayumu looked at Hiyono. " What did you find about her?" he asked, as he too began to eat his food.

Hiyono wasn't hungry, and found it rude to eat. " Well, it says here she's transferring from London, England. Her name's Amaya Smithson. I also found out, it's rumored her and Eyes Rutherford were, "past lovers"..." she began, then looked up to Ayumu, to make sure he was getting all this. And most importantly, to make sure he wasn't ignoring her, like he usually did. Hiyono's eyes widened as she watched the boy.

Ayumu was choking on his food from that last statement. Finally, he coughed up the food, in to his plate, and wiped some stray tears from the incident. He looked at Hiyono. " Did you just say what I think you said?" he questioned.

Hiyono nodded. " Yup, you heard me right. It's just a rumor, but rumors have to start somewhere, which probably means she knows him. Which also means, she should know about the blade children." she said straightly.

Ayumu looked down, deep in thought. " Or maybe... she IS one of the blade children." he stated, returning his vision to his friend.

" That's highly doubtful, Ayumu. But I guess anything's possible." Hiyono sighed. " But the real question is... is she a friend? Or a foe?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh: **That's a wrap for the first chapter, kiddies!

**Amaya: **Ugh. I was only MENTIONED. Besides, not much happened.

**Bloodeh: **Don't worry, in the next chapter, you'll be in it, in person!

**Amaya: **WHOOT!

**Bloodeh: **Heh. She's going to get sugar high soon. I can feel it.

**Amaya: **-rolls eyes- Whatever.

**Bloodeh: **REVIEW! Your opinions matter!

**Amaya: **There isn't even anything to really review in this chapter. --'

**Bloodeh: **Whatever, they can still review. xP Bye, 'till next time peeps!


	2. Decieving Eyes

**Bloodeh: **WHOOT! Chapter two, baby!

**Amaya: **Didn't take her too long to make it. --'

**Bloodeh: **Shut up. These people are going to think I have no life!

**Amaya: **You don't.

**Bloodeh: **I SO DO!

**Amaya: **Whatevvvvveeeeerrr...

**Bloodeh: **I want this story to be kind of humorous for some reason...

**Amaya: **Which means later on, she'll be writing chapters with funny stuff.

**Bloodeh: **So, if people seem out of character, sorry. Just to bring in the funny!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Spiral. Period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Fair Lady**

**Chapter Two**

**Decieving Eyes**

**( No, not Eyes Rutherford. D )**

" WHERE'S MY FREAKIN' LUGGAGE?" shouted a female teenager, searching all around the air port.

Kousuke, along with everyone else in the air port, transferred their current doings, to watching the girl. Kousuke's eyes widened at the sight.

The girl looked to be seventeen, by looks, she looks elegant and calm. A natural beauty, almost like a radiant angel. With her flowing golden blonde hair draping to her lower thigh, and her sparkling emerald green eyes, she looked as innocent as ever. Her hot pink warm up jacket, lavender tube top, denim mini skirt, and black flip flops also brought her to being a very "decent" young lady. But her temper seemed to change the minds of people.

Kousuke squinted his eyes. Was it really her? Must be. He remembered her being that pretty. Amaya Smithson. He sighed, how embarassing, to be picking up her when she was causing so much trouble. " Amaya!" she shouted at her, waving his hands.

Amaya's head snapped to her far right where she heard a familiar voice. Pearl white teeth shown in a bright smile. " Kousuke!" the blonde exclaimed. Amaya ran up to the young man, hugging him tightly.

Kousuke blinked. Well, this was awkward, he hesitantly returned the hug, and glared at all the staring eyes, which immediately made the audience turn away. " Amaya. I have your luggage, I picked it up for you." he sweatdropped.

Amaya released Kousuke and looked to his side, her suit cases. " Oh." she blushed, she must've embarassed herself. So much for first impressions. She looked around. " Kousuke... Why isn't Eyes here?" she asked him, her voice getting more soft and calm, fitting her looks.

Kousuke grabbed two over sized suit cases and began to walk off out of the air port. He was followed by Amaya, carrying two duffel bags and another large suit case. She glared at Kousuke. " You still haven't answered me." she snapped, as they exited the air port and walked outside along the side walk.

Kousuke stopped and looked at Amaya. " Do you really think he tells me these things? He just told me to pick you up for him. Maybe he just couldn't see you yet or something." he explained, before holding out a hand, a taxi just whized past him, and the red head grunted in annoyance.

Amaya giggled. " Allow me." she stated, before stepping in front of Kousuke, holding out her hand. A taxi immediately stopped in front of the smirking Amaya. She threw her luggage in to the trunk, and scooted in to the seat, staring at a jealous Kousuke.

" Women..." he muttered, before sitting down beside Amaya. He told the driver their destination and they were off.

Amaya yawned. " I'm so tired. That trip wore me out!" she exclaimed, stretching. She leaned against Kousuke and shut her eyes.

Kousuke shifted. " You aren't actually going to sleep, are you?" he asked her.

Amaya yawned once more, while speaking. " Of course not, I'm just resting my eyes... that's all." and then, complete silence and heavy breathing. She was asleep.

Kousuke sweatdropped. " Same old Amaya." he sighed, before looking out of the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaya opened one eye, and screamed. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEE! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! AND PROBABLY RAPED!" she yelled, before a hand was thrown over her mouth.

Behind the the girl was Kousuke. " You aren't being kidnapped, you fell asleep, I had to bring you to a bed when we got here! You're so loud."

Amaya threw Kousuke's hand off her mouth and blinked. She stood up and looked around. " Is Eyes here?" she asked.

Kousuke nodded. " Yeah, he's in the other room, but he doesn't know you're here." he replied. " Huh? Where'd she go?" he asked himself, staring at an empty room with an open door. " She ditched me." he growled, and chased after the blonde who was down the hall way.

Amaya turned the knob of a door and slowly opened it. ' Beautiful...' she thought, referring to the lovely music playing. Rio sighed, and the petite teenager looked up at the young lady who entered. Her mouth dropped. She gasped, and a huge smile formed on her face. Rio opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. Due to Amaya pressing her index finger against her lips.

Kousuke entered beside Amaya. He looked at Eyes, Eye's eyes were closed, which meant he probably hasn't noticed the duo has entered. He casually walked to the couch and sat next to Ryoko.

Amaya slowly crept across the room and to the piano. She was now behind the young pianist, still unnoticed. Amaya wrapped her arms around Eye's neck, and began to sing softly to the song.

Eye's eyes shot open, but soon he calmed down at the familiar voice. His fingers came to a hault, and he turned around to face Amaya.

But suddenly, the door swang open. " Who are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's time for, CHOO CHOO! Hiyono's playhouse! You're riding on the train of madness, and I, Hiyono, am conducting it! Who /is/ at the door? Is Amaya really so innocent? Is insanity taking over? And why aren't I in this chapter? Find it all on the next, "My Fair Lady", " Your Own Life"! That's all for Hiyono's playhouse! Bye! CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA CHOO CHOO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh: **Couldn't resist putting in a Hiyono's play house.

**Amaya: **It's stupid.

**Bloodeh: **YOU'RE STUPID!**  
**

**Amaya: **You're the one who created me, that makes YOU stupid, stupid.

**Bloodeh: **ARGH!

**Amaya: **Oh great she's going to blow. I'm outta here. - walks away-

**Bloodeh: **Don't forget to review! COME BACK HERE! -chases Amaya-


	3. Your Own Life

**Bloodeh: **OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry! I forgot all about this story. ;;

**Amaya:** Thanks a lot...

**Bloodeh:** Sorry, again. I haven't been on in a while so yeah... but I promise, I'll update as much as I can!

**Amaya:** Maybe you should thank your reviewers.

**Bloodeh:** Right!

**KousukeAsazuki-** Aha. Poor Kanone... I actually enjoy EyesKanone, but I just see too much of it. And a lot of people requested me to write this.

**C.G.D.-** Can do! I'll E-mail you to notify that I have created the next chapter. And, thanks. D

**Alexandra-** Yeah. It's good to see some people still like Eyes straight. Here's the next chapter.

**Sayae-** Yeah. I did give ya a cliffie. And don't worry, I'm going to continue!

**AnimeGirl329-** Thanks. And, I'm updating, don't worry! I think I'm going to focus on this story more. Since I'm deleting some stories. But don't worry, I'm keeping this one!

**Bloodeh:** So, thanks again to all my supporters!

**Amaya:** Yeah. Can we get on with the story already?

**Bloodeh:** Oh, right. Here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will never own Spiral. Although, Amaya is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Fair Lady**

**Chapter Three**

**Your Own Life**

But suddenly, the door swang open. " Who are you?"

Amaya blinked and looked at the boy and girl in the door way. Ayumu and Hiyono.

Now, at the time, there was only one thing going through Amaya and the Blade Children's heads. ' How the hell did they get in here?' and really, that's all they were concerned about at the moment.

Amaya gave a small sigh of annoyance and let go of Eyes. She then turned to Ayumu and Hiyono, slowly walking towards them.

" Eh..." Hiyono muttered before backing up behind Ayumu, wondering what she was going to do. Let me rephrase that... AFRAID of what she was going to do.

Ayumu stiffened, and he got in to fighting stance. He was ready for anything she threw at him.

Amaya stuck out her index finger and pushed Ayumu on the chest, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall on the ground.

" Your stance is all wrong. You can easily be knocked over. I'd be happy to show you the correct way." Amaya stated calmly and crossed her arms. She then smiled. "But, I don't think I can give you my name untill you give me yours."

Ayumu got back up straight. " I don't know if I want to do that." he told her.

Hiyono walked in front of Ayumu and smiled. " Don't mind him! I'm Hiyono, and this is Ayumu!" she exclaimed.

Ayumu sweatdropped at Hiyono's ignorance.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Amaya." Amaya curtsied. " So, Ayumu, do you know Eyes? Are you two... close personal friends?" although, Amaya already had the answer in her mind.

Ayumu stayed silent, glaring at Amaya.

" I thought so." Amaya smirked. " So... you don't really have the authority to just walk in here and question me like I'm some kind of criminal. Okay, kid? You leave me alone and I'll do the same for you." she said before walking towards the couch. She sat down and looked from Eyes, who still seemed pretty confused, to Ayumu. " How'd you get in here anyways?"

Ayumu blinked. " There was a note in the lobby for me... it had the key in it. And it was addressed to me. None of you wrote it?" Ayumu explained.

" Note?" Eyes questioned, finally snapping back to reality. He stood up and help his hand out. " Let me see it." he stated sharply.

Ayumu hesitantly walked over to Eyes and handed him the note.

It read:

Ayumu,

Eyes has a visitor in his room. I know you want to know about this girl. So I am leading your investigation. Here's the key to his room. Now go on and find out what's going on.

But there was no signature. That was the end of the note. And the note was typed, so there was no way to determine the handwriting of the writer.

" Odd." Eyes read the note repeatedly.

" Very." Kousuke and Amaya said in unison. " Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Amaya exclaimed, smiling.

Kousuke sweatdropped. Only Amaya could break this awkward situation.

Amaya stood up and snatched the note from Eyes's hand. " Y'know what I think?" she asked. She then tore the note to pieces. " Bull." she crossed her arms. " It's probably just a prank or something."

Ayumu's brow's furrowed. " Then how did theyk now my name and what I wanted?" he questioned.

" Look, if something like this happens again, we'll figure it out. But right now, there should be no problem." Amaya stated.

Ayumu gave a low growl and walked out of the room. Hiyono followed close behind.

Amaya yawned. " Well, Eyes. I think I'll go out and explore the city." without giving Eyes or anyone else the oppurtunity to speak, Amaya dashed out of the door.

Amaya caught up with Ayumu and Hiyono. " Hey. Sorry I was a little up front back there." she said as she fell in step with the two. " But, I only said to leave it alone so Eyes wouldn't become all freaked out. Y'know?"

Ayumu and Hiyono looked at Amaya as if agreeing with her words. " Yeah, I know exactly what you're saying." Hiyono nodded.

" Well... anyways... I don't really care if you figure out who wrote that note. Actually, I want you to figure it out. But, I'm not demanding it." Amaya stated. " It's your own life." Amaya said before walking outside and in to a taxi.

**Bloodeh: **Sorry it's so short!

**Amaya:** But we promise to update more often. So expect a new chapter soon!

**Bloodeh:** I wonder who wrote that note...

**Amaya:** You're the author! You shoud know!

**Bloodeh:** Right... well... uh... reviews, please!

**Amaya:** 'Till next time!


End file.
